Finding a Family
by WispyNauticalPhoenix
Summary: After a one night stand with Nico di Angalo, Thalia finds herself pregnant. Both she and Annabeth are in bad places at home so they run away to Camp Half-Blood. Almost two and a half years later Nico and Percy Jackson come to camp. What will happen when Nico finds out about the baby that Thalia hid from him? What will happen when Percy sees his ex girlfriend, Annabeth again?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this story. I wasn't sure the summery would be that interesting so I wasn't sure a lot of people would click on it.**

Nico and Percy found Thalia and Annabeth talking quietly to each other at there lockers. They immediately stopped when Nico and Percy came over.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Percy.

"Just talking about Mr. Brunners Greek class." Said Annabeth as she kissed Percy.

"Come on you two, enough PDA." Said Thalia, "Come on Annie the bell is going to ring any second now and you hate being late."

"But you are fine with it." Said Nico.

"Shut up Nico."

"You shut up, I was just pointing something out."

"You were still trying to insult me." Said Thalia

Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes and Annabeth said "Can't you two not fight for one day?"

"Not likely" said Thalia.

"Probably not." said Nico.

With a sigh Annabeth pulled Thalia away to class and Percy and Nico headed in the opposite direction.

 **XXXXX**

As Annabeth and Thalia walked towards their classroom Annabeth asked "Why do you and Nico fight so much one minute then the next you two can't stop teasing me and Percy?"

"Don't know, Its just fun to tease you and Percy."

"Can't you please just try to get along with Nico for one day?"

"fine, I'll try."

"Thank you Thals" Annabeth said and hugged her. Thalia laughed and said " I still can't believe you use to be that little seven year old that I ran away with."

"I know. It seemed like so long ago. I can't believe that we trusted Luke." Annabeth said the last bit with disgust.

"Are you still going to camp this summer?" Asked Thalia.

"I think so, What about you?"

"definitely, I can't wait to get away from my mom."

"If she is still that bad you can tell the police."

"No! If I tell anyone I will get put in a foster home and then how will I get to camp half blood and how will explain the fact that monsters are trying to kill me?"

"That's a good point. Hey are you going to the party next Friday?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet."

"Oh no we're going to be late to class if we don't hurry!" Thalia sighed and followed Annabeth who had just run off to class.

 **XXXXX**

Thalia got off the bus and headed toward the store, wondering why her mom had suddenly needed her to go out and do something that Thalia didn't know what at eleven thirty at night. Thalia decided to go to the mall and get something to eat, she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday and was pretty hungry. She got a taco and sat down to eat in peace.

When Thalia was done it was midnight and the bus probably wasn't still going anymore. She sighed and started to call Annabeth when someone called her name. Thalia turned and saw Nico standing a few feet away.

"How come you're out so late?" He asked.

"I was bored and hungry, we have no food at home so I decided to come here."

Do you need a ride home?"

"I don't want to head home just yet." Said Thalia.

"Do you want some company?" Asked Nico.

"Yeah that would be nice."Thalia and Nico walked to his truck and sat down in the bed of the truck. Nico offered Thalia a beer. A couple beers later Nico turned to Thalia and asked "Why are you really out this late? I don't believe that you were hungry,It you were you would have gone out earlier and not get stuck out here with out a bus back. So why are you really out?"

I told you I was hungry. I was doing my homework and it got late but I was hungry."

Nico just stared at her as she talked, he hadn't noticed until how pretty she looked with the moons glow shining on her black hair or how blue her eyes were. Without thinking he kissed her. Thalia was surprised for a moment before she kissed Nico back. A little voice in Thalia mind said this was a bad but when she and Nico fell into the back seat on his truck and his lips started kissing her neck Thalia decided to ignore the voice.

 **XXXXX**

Thalia woke up and looked around and silently freaked out. Laying next to her was Nico mostly naked. Thalia got up and grabbed all her clothes pulling them one she checked the time on her phone, she sighed, it was five in the morning. Thalia walked a few blocks before calling Annabeth.

"Hello." Said a groggy voice.

"Annabeth I need you to to come get me, I screwed up."

"What did you do?" Asked Annabeth instantly awake.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm a couple blocks from the mall, near the bike shop." Said Thalia.

"I will be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

 **XXXXX**

"So what did you do?" Asked Annabeth after she picked Thalia up. "It better be bad or I'm going to be mad at because I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for taking my dad's car."

"I slept with Nico di Angalo."

"What! Really? I thought you didn't get along with him."

"We had a couple of beers." Said Thalia. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Its okay Thalia, everything will be fine."

"How will I ever be able to talk to him again?"

"Give it time, every thing will be fine." Said Annabeth.

"Lets just get home, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem."

"Please don't tell Percy. Nico will probably tell him, they are best friends so just don't tell him."

"Okay, I promise I won't." Said Annabeth. "Lets get home."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like this new chapter. This is the first story I've ever written so please excuse any mistakes I've made. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, the story line however is mine. Please review. Thank you.**

Three weeks later

"Hey Annabeth, Whats the date today?" Thalia asked.

"March 20th, Why?"

"Its been about six weeks since my last period."

"Do you think your...?" Annabeth trailed off

"Can you go to the store and get me a test or two, please?" Asked Thalia.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

 **XXXXX**

Twenty minutes later Thalia came out of the bathroom and said "We have to wait three minutes for the results."

"Its going to be okay Thals. No mater what I will be there for you. Have you talked to Nico since you slept together three weeks ago?"

"A few times, when I couldn't avoid it."

The girls sat in silence till the phone chimed letting them know they could look. Thalia went into the bathroom and when she came out she started crying. Annabeth asked "Positive?"

Thalia nodded. "I'm sorry, you can get through this you have options." Annabeth said. "I want to keep it." Said Thalia.

"okay I can help you but you need to tell Nico."

"I will think about it. Can you come back over tomorrow after school?" Asked Thalia.

"Not right after. What about around seven? Will that work?"

"Yeah that will work see you at school tomorrow, bye Annie." Said Thalia.

"I'm going to let that one slide, bye." Said Annabeth. After Annabeth walked out the door Thalia collapsed on to her bed without even taking her makeup of and lay asleep for hours.

 **XXXXX**

The next day at school Nico came over to her. "Can I talk to you Thalia?"

Thalia was thinking no, but she said yes. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about three weeks ago."

"Okay what about it?" Thalia asked.

"I'm really sorry, it was a stupid drunken mistake." When Nico said that Thalia felt all her hopes going down the drain and it was all she could do not to start crying right there in the hallway. "Okay yeah you're right, it was." She replied.

"Okay see you later Thals."

"Bye."

After that Thalia ran to find Annabeth. When she found her, Annabeth was sitting with Percy.

"Hi Percy, can I talk to Annabeth for a minute, alone?" Thalia asked.

"Sure no problem, bye." Percy said kissing Annabeth.

"Bye Percy. Okay what happened are you okay, is the baby okay?"

"Yeah were both fine. I don't know if I can do this."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico just said that we were a stupid drunken mistake. Now I don't know if I can do this."

"Thalia you can still do this without him. There are plenty of single moms, if they can do it so can you."

"Annabeth, I can't. I live with a drunk abusive mother and the father of my baby just said we were a stupid drunken mistake." Thalia replied.

"Then we leave. Neither of us are in good places at home, I mean tour mom is really bad and my stepmom hates me and my dad ignores me."

"So we go to camp half blood and live there year round."

"Yes exactly. We use to live there year round." Annabeth said.

"Okay we can iris message when you come over tonight."

Okay, see you then, bye." As Thalia started to walk away Annabeth called "Thalia this will work."

"I hope it will." Thalia replied.

 **XXXXX**

Thalia was making dinner when she heard a knock on her door. After Thalia let Annabeth in they had dinner then started talking about leaving to go to camp half blood.

"We have to talk to Chiron about living at camp year round." Annabeth said.

"I'll go fill up the sink, you go get a gold dracma and we'll talk to him about him."

After Thalia filled up the sink Annabeth got back with a dracma.

"Iris, goddess of rainbows please except our offering. Chiron at Camp half blood." with that Annabeth tossed the dracma in to the sink. Chiron's face was now in the water

"Hi Chiron, we need to talk to you." Annabeth said.

"What do you need?" Chiron replied.

"Annabeth and I want to come to Camp Half blood. We need to get away from here."

"What happened. Are you okay?"

"Thalia and I are both in bad places at home. Her mom is abusive and drunk and my step mom hates me and my dad ignores me." Annabeth said.

"And I'm pregnant and the father wants to act like we never happened so I going to have the baby myself."Thalia added.

"We will help you at camp, you will not be alone nor will you have to do this alone." Said Chiron. "I will send Grover and Clarisse to come get you. It is not safe for just the two of you traveling here."

"When will they be here?" Asked Thalia

"They will be there in maybe two days."

Thank you, see you soon."

 **XXXXX**

Two days later Grover and Clarisse showed up around seven in the morning. It took Thalia and Annabeth a half hour before they were ready to go.

"You ready to go?" Grover asked.

"Yeah."

"One minute."

Once everyone was all packed and ready to go, Grover led the way to a bus stop one the other side of town. As Thalia and Annabeth boarded the Thalia looked back and pushed back all feeling of guilt at not telling Nico about the baby and fear to leave, she then got on to the bus and didn't look back.

 **Thank you for reading. I really hope you all like the story. The next chapter will be a time jump and will have Nico and Percy. I may not up date for a a week, I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow so I will not be able to update or get back to any review or anything but as soon as I get back I will reply to anyone. I am going to try to make the next chapter longer than the these two. For anyone who noticed I did update the last chapter, I added line brakes ans a little writing at the to of the page. Bye.**

 **~WispyNauticalPhoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Electra and Zach are Thalia's little brother and sister. They are fourteen and twins, Jason is sixteen and Thalia and Annabeth are eighteen.)**

 **Hi, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. From now on I'm going to try to update once a week maybe more.**

 **27 months later:**

Thalia and all the other residents of Zues's cabin were woken up at six in the morning by the cries of a child. Thalia groaned and rolled out of bed and went to take care of her son.

"Hi Rocco. How are you baby?" Thalia asked. "Is there anyway that tomorrow you can not wake all of us up at the crack of dawn? Please?"

Rocco laughed said "No mama."

"Wow its like you really do understand what I'm saying. Anyway guess what, Conner and Travis Stoll offered to take care of you for the day. Lets get you dressed and fed and then I will hand you off to them."

After dressing and feeding Rocco, Thalia handed him off and she, Electra, Zach and Jason went to go meet Annabeth and her brothers and sisters and the Ares Cabin for sword fighting.

After an hour of practice the Camp horns sounded, announcing the arrival of new half bloods. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the them.

"Oh my Gods." Thalia said.

"What, are you okay?" Asked Annabeth.

"The new half bloods, its Nico and Percy!"

"What? Oh no, this is bad. Nico is going to find out about Rocco."

"What am I going to do?" Asked Thalia.

"What happened?" Asked Clarisse as she walked over to them.

"Annabeth and I know those boys over there." Thalia answered. "The one with green eyes was Annabeth's old boyfriend and the one with black eyes is Rocco's father."

"What?! He's the guy that got you pregnant." Said Electra who had been listening to the conversation quietly.

"Yeah, that's him."

"I really want to punch him for what he did to you." Said Jason, in a low scary voice. Zach agreed with him as did a lot if the campers who had come over. The whole camp loved Rocco and was very protective of him. Travis and Conner Stoll had dropped Rocco off with the Apollo cabin then came over to see what the fuss was about. Travis suggested stealing their stuff and making them go on a scavenger hunt to get it back. Katie Gardner shushed her boyfriend. Juniper had been waiting for Grover to come back from bringing Nico and Percy to camp and was bouncing on her toes while listening to every one talk. Chris Rodriguez had come over and was standing next to Clarisse who was filling him in on everything he had missed. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"He's Rocco's dad! Wow this camp is never boring. What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"We're not sure." Thalia asked. "Hey Zach, Electra. Aren't you two helping Grover go get another half blood in like fifteen minutes?"

"Oh yeah, we are." Said Zach.

"We should go." Said Electra.

Thalia and Jason hugged both and told them good luck. Then the twins ran off towards the big house, waving bye to every one.

 **XXXXX**

Nico looked around as they walked in to Camp Half-Blood. He noticed some kids standing around holding swords. A large group of them had blond hair and gray eyes. Nico thought it was weird that so many campers looked so alike, they must be related. Something that really caught his eye was four kids next to all of the gray eyed kids, the four kids all had electric blue eyes and three of them had straight black hair and one of them had blond. When he looked closer he gasped and jabbed Percy in the side. "Look!" Nico said.

"What?"

"I think that's Annabeth and Thalia over there." He said, pointing.

"Where! How do you know?"

"A lot of the kids over there look so much like Annabeth and I think I saw her. And those four kids standing next to them have the same blue eyes as Thalia."

"Wow I think you right." Said Percy I"ts been almost two years since we have seen them. Why are is a guy handing a baby to Thalia?"

"What?! Do you think that kid's hers or a sibling?" Asked Nico.

"Lets go and talk to them. Come on." And with that Percy headed over towards the other campers with Nico following slightly behind.

 **XXXXX**

"Their coming over." Said Piper McLean.

"What?!" Said Thalia. "I have to go. I don't want Nico to find out about Rocco just yet."

"I'll come with you." Said Electra.

"So will Andie and I." Said Zach looking at his girlfriend, a daughter of Hades.

"I'll come in a minute, I want to talk to them first. I won't tell them were you are going." Said Annabeth.

Thalia left just as Percy and Nico got there.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"No you don't get to ask questions, we do."Percy said. "Is this where you have been for the past two and a half years?"

"Yes."

Why did you leave?"

Thalia has to answer to that." Annabeth replied.

"Why does she need to answer that."Nico asked.

"I'm sorry, you really need to ask her."

"We would if we could. We don't know where she is."

"I'll have her meet up with you after Chiron gets you two settled in cabins." Said Annabeth.

"Thank you. You still have to tell us why you left. I know you wouldn't have run away if things weren't also bad for you," Percy said.

"Bye Percy, bye Nico." And with that Annabeth left.

 **XXXXX**

An hour later Thalia and Annabeth were waiting for Nico and Percy to show up by the lake.

"When do you think they are going to get here?" Asked Thalia.

"A little worried are we?" Said Annabeth.

"I'm not looking forward to this."

"I now, but we have to talk to them. We have to tell them why we left."

"Can we leave out about Rocco? Please?" Asked Thalia.

"I think that might be a good idea for now." Said Annabeth.

"Really? Wow I wasn't sure what you would say but I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"I really think it would be best to tell them about them later."

"Okay. I'm happier now. I'm still not looking forward to this." Said Thalia. Just them Percy and Nico got there.

"Okay, I'm sure you both have a lot of questions for us, so go one at a time. Who whats to go first?" Asked Annabeth.

"I'll go first."Said Nico. "What was going on that made you want to run away?"

Thalia spoke first. "Annabeth's stepmom hated her and her dad ignored her and she had enough. And my mom was drunk and abusive. She would yell at me and call me horrible names and when she was really drunk she would hit me." Both boys looked horrified.

Percy spoke next. "Did you now that Nico and I were demi gods when you left?"

"No, we did not." Said Annabeth.

"Why did you never tell us about your situations at home?" Asked Nico.

"If we did Thalia would get put in a foster home and she wouldn't be able to get to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. "Plus it would be pretty hard to explain monsters attacking her to her foster parents. And if I told you about my dad and stepmom there was nothing you could you about it. I wasn't being hit or called names or anything."

"We could have still done something." Said Percy.

"I don't think those were the only reasons you ran away." Said Nico. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other.

"We can't tell you the other reason now but we tell you soon." Said Thalia.

"That's not fair. Why can't you tell us? We didn't do anything." Said Nico.

"That's not really true." Said Annabeth.

"What did we do?" Asked Percy.

"Like we said, we can't tell you now." Said Thalia.

"If you'll excuse us we have to get back to camp. Thalia has to teach archery." Said Annabeth.

"Okay. When can we talk again?" Asked Percy.

"Lets talk after dinner." Said Annabeth. "See you later."

 **Thank you for reading. In the next chapter Nico and Percy are going to try to find out Thalia and Annabeth's secret. Stay tuned. Reviews and PMs are greatly appreciated.**

 **~WispyNauticalPhoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I do not own** **Percy Jackson an The Olympians** **or any of the** **characters** **, Rick Riorden does. I only own the story line and Electra, Zach and Andie.**

Annabeth and Thalia headed towards their tables for dinner. Thalia sat down with Jason and Annabeth sat down with Malcolm and the rest of her brothers and sisters. Both girls looked up as Conner and Travis Stoll came in with Percy and Nico following them. Thalia looked away when she caught Nico staring at her. Thalia had to kick Jason to get him to stop glaring at Nico.

"OW! What was that for? That really hurt." Asked Jason.

"Stop glaring at Nico. He's going to suspect something if you keep doing that." Thalia replied. I can't let him find out. I could ruin his life by telling him.

 **XXXXX**

Nico elbowed Percy and said "That kid Thalia's sitting with keeps glaring at me. Do you think it has something to to with what Thalia and Annabeth aren't telling us?"

"I think so. How to we get the girls to tell us?" Asked Percy.

"I don't know. They said they would tell us when they were ready. What would they not be ready about?" I need to know if Percy and I did something to them to make act them this way. Nico began eating his dinner in silence.

 **XXXXX**

The next day Nico and Percy decided to go watch the archery class. Both boys were amazed as they watched Thalia knocking and firing arrow and hitting the center of the target again and again while walking. "Wow she is good. How long do you think Thalia and Annabeth have been learning this stuff?" Nico wondered.

"Probably a while. They seem to know everyone in the camp and know all the rules and everything." Percy replied. Thalia saw them and came over to talk. "How are you to doing?"

We're pretty good. Where did you learn to do that?" Nico asked.

"You mean archery? I've been coming to camp almost all my life. Some years were all year and the rest were only summers." She replied.

"Have you been here at camp since you ran away or did you and Annabeth come to camp a while after leaving?" Percy asked.

"We came straight to camp. Chiron sent Grover and Clarisse to come help us get here safely."

"Are you going to stay here or are you going to go to school this fall?" Asked Nico.

"Why would I leave camp?" Asked Thalia.

"You could come with us. I mean you are eighteen you don't have to go back to your mom. You can get an apartment and go to college." Said Percy.

"I have no intention of leaving Camp Half-Blood or my friends and family anytime soon." Thalia replied almost angrily. "If you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." And with that Thalia walked away. "Nice going, I think you made her mad." Said Nico.

"You started the conversation." Percy shot back.

"I think we might be farther away from the girls telling us there secret." Said Nico. The boys headed towards the sword fighting arena for class.

 **XXXXX**

Thalia and Annabeth headed over to Zues's cabin. Once inside Thalia picked up Rocco and gave him some apple slices for a snack. Thalia broke the silence "The nerve of them."

"Okay what happened Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico and Percy, they expect us to just drop every thing we have here and come back you the city with them."

"I'm sure that not what they meant."

"I think it was. They seemed surprised that I didn't want to leave camp. Do they really think that out there with them is better than here with our family and friends. I can't tell them the real reason why I can't leave."

"You mean Rocco?"

"Yeah. I don't know what do to. How do I tell Nico about Rocco. Hey Nico, this is your son that I never told you about, instead I ran away. "

"Okay, Maybe that's not the best way to tell him but he deserves to know." Annabeth replied.

"I know, I will tell him. I just have to find the right time."

"I don't think there is any right time. You just have to tell him and prey to the Gods that he doesn't get to mad."

"Doesn't get to mad? Of course he will get mad. I never told him about his son!" Thalia said looking scared.

"I vote tell him soon." Said Jason, surprising both girls.

"When did you get here?" Asked Thalia. "Why aren't you hanging out with Piper?"

"I've been here this entire time. I had a headache so I came here to lie down."

"Why do you think Thalia should tell soon?" Annabeth asked.

"If you hide this from him for to long Hes not going to understand why you didn't tell him sooner."

"Wow, when did you get so wise, little brother?"

Jason just shrugged and went back to his bed. "Come on Annie, I have to drop Rocco of with Apollo cabin." Thalia said.

After dropping Rocco off Thalia and Annabeth went on a walk and almost got knocked down by Nico and Percy in front of the big house. Nico grabbed Thalia around her waist to keep her from falling down. "Sorry for that Thalia." He apologized.

"Its okay." Thalia replied. She felt a little odd being pressed against Nico with his arm around her waist. "You can let go of me now."

"Right, sorry. How are you? Sorry we upset you last time we talked."Nico said.

No problem. Consider it forgotten." Thalia replied. Just then the camp horns sounded. "Zach and Electra are back!" Thalia said excitedly and ran toward the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, Percy and Nico followed her. Them four of them met Jason at the gate. "Oh no." Thalia said. "There in trouble." Through the trees they could see Electra laying on the ground with a monster holding a sword standing over her. Zach was trying to crawl to her to help her.

"Oh my gods. Is that the cyclops?" Annabeth asked.

"You mean the on that almost killed me? Yeah. I have to help them." Thalia replied.

"So do I." Said Jason.

"No Thalia you'll get killed!" Annabeth yelled.

"If I don't do this he will kill Electra!" Annabeth sighed and followed Thalia and Jason. Suddenly Ares cabin came running over as the Minotaur burst out off the trees. Thalia Stabbed the Cyclops and it staggered away from her and Electra. Thalia pulled Electra to her feet. Electra and Thalia looked up and saw the Cyclops back on it feet, sword in hand standing in front of them. It raised the sword and Thalia pushed Electra out of the way. It felt as if time slowed to a crawl as Electra and Annabeth watched Thalia get stabbed in the stomach. "NOOOOO! THALIA!" Annabeth screamed. Electra could only watch in horror, she felt like her breath was gone and she couldn't make a sound. Nico, Percy, Zach and Jason watched as Thalia's bloody lifeless form fell to the ground. Annabeth, the twins, Jason and Nico and Percy ran to her. "No, Thalia. Please, you can't die." Annabeth cried. "Get an Apollo camper Jason." Said Electra.

"Help me get her to the infirmary." Annabeth ordered. Nico picked Thalia up careful not to hurt her more than she had already been. The Ares cabin had gotten rid of the monsters and followed back to camp. Jason and almost the whole Apollo cabin came running and met them at the infirmary. The whole camp seemed tired and sad. Everyone went to the dinning pavilion to wait to see how Thalia was.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger I will try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the Characters. I only own the storyline and Electra, Zach and Andie and maybe some more as the story goes on.**

 **This story will getting a bit darker now.**

 **I know Jason wouldn't acually go to Camp Half-Blood but I decided in this story he will. He is also Zues' kid instead of Jupiter's.**

 **I know I said that Percy and Nico would find out about Rocco last chapter, but I needed to change that. They will find out in this chapter, I promise.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or the Characters. I only own the story line and Electra, Zach and Andie and maybe some more as the story goes on.**

 **This story will getting a bit darker now.**

 **I know Jason wouldn't actually go to Camp Half-Blood but I decided in this story he will. He is also Zues' kid instead of Jupiter's.**

 **I know I said that Percy and Nico would find out about Rocco last chapter, but I needed to change that. They will find out in this chapter, I promise.**

Electra sat in silence, waiting for any news on how Thalia was doing. She, Zach, Jason , Annabeth and Malcolm were sitting in Zues' cabin. Electra held Rocco, who was not happy about not seeing his mother in six hours. He fussed and squirmed for about two hours then fell asleep. A knock on the door woke Rocco and He started fussing again. Annabeth went to check the door and found Nico and Percy on the other side. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to see how you where. Your sister told us you were here." Percy said.

"Okay, come in." Annabeth held the door open for them. She pointed to Malcolm and said. "This is my brother, Malcolm. And this is Thalia's brothers and sister." She pointed and Jason. "That's Jason and the twins are Zach and Electra."

"You were who Thalia was trying to protect when she pushed you out of the way of the sword." Said Nico.

"I didn't know Thalia had any siblings." Percy said. "Who's the baby?"

Everyone other than Nico and Percy shared a look and Zach said "Our baby brother." He sounded unsure and Nico and Percy picked up on that. "Are you sure? You don't seem sure." Nico asked.

"He is." Electra said a little to quickly.

"Does this have anything to do with the secret that you won't tell us?" Percy asked.

"No, It doesn't." Annabeth said firmly.

"I don't believe you." Nico argued.

"Believe what ever you what. It doesn't." Electra said.

"Fine. We have class. We'll go." Said Percy. "Bye. Come on, Nico" Then they left.

"When is Thalia going to tell him about Rocco?" Asked Malcolm.

"She's going to soon." Said Jason.

"I'm going to try to get Rocco back to sleep, be right back." said Electra.

 **XXXXX**

Annabeth heard her name being yelled. She turned around and saw Percy running towards her.

"Annabeth! Wait!" He yelled.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I need to ask you about Rocco."

"What do you need to know." Annabeth said hesitantly.

"I don't think that Rocco is Thalia's brother."

"Why do you think that?"

"He may have the same blue eyes and black hair, but he doesn't have the same pale skin as the rest of them." Percy said.

"Jason has blonde hair, but the rest have black hair. It doesn't mean anything."

"He looks like Nico. You have to see that."

"No, he doesn't. He looks like Thalia."

"Is Rocco, Thalia and Nico's son?" Percy asked.

"No."

"Annabeth. Tell me the truth."

Annabeth sighed. "Don't tell Nico, but yes. Rocco is Nico's son."

"Is that why you left?"

"Part of the reasons. What we told you was also true. Thalia was scared that she would ruin Nico's life if she told him. We didn't know that you two were demi gods. Thalia and I were already being hunted, so would Rocco. Nico would probably get hurt. She didn't want to do that to him. Also he told her that he thought they were a drunken stupid mistake." Annabeth said.

"Wow. You did have a good reason to leave. When is Thalia going to tell Nico?"

"Probably when she is healed." Just as Annabeth said that an Apollo camper ran over. " "Hey, Annabeth. Thalia is a lot better. She should wake up soon. You can come visit her now."

"Thank you, Hannah. I will go get Electra, Zach, Rocco and Jason." Annabeth replied.

 **XXXXX**

Annabeth ran to Zues cabin and found everyone there. A daughter of Hades named Andie was also there. Andie was Zach's girlfriend. "Thalia can have visitors." Annabeth said happily. "Also Percy found out about Rocco, But Nico doesn't know yet." Every one jumped up and headed over to see Thalia.

 **XXXXX**

When Electra walked in and saw Thalia laying on the bed, her face pale and death like, She felt like it was all her fault. Thalia had gotten hurt because of her. She had jumped in front of the Cyclops because of her.

Everyone crowded around Thalia's bed. Annabeth, Electra, Zach, Rocco, Jason, Nico, Percy, Malcolm, Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll, Travis's girlfriend Katie, Clarissa's boyfriend Chris, Grover and Juniper were all there. Electra, Zach and Jason sat next to Thalia's bed and Electra held Rocco. Everyone sat in silence for a long time before Thalia woke up. Zach was first to notice. He looked at Thalia and then elbowed Jason and said "You're awake, Thalia!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Thalia replied. Everyone crowded around Thalia. Electra handed Rocco to Thalia. Everyone was talking. Thalia could hardly hear any one question. "Everyone stop talking. One at a time." She said. Annabeth was first to talk. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was just stabbed." Thalia answered truthfully.

"How long before you will be back on your feet and doing everything back to normal?" Zach asked.

"A week maybe."

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Electra asked. "You knew you would get hurt."

"You're my little sister. I wasn't going to let you get stabbed." Thalia said. Electra nodded but said nothing.

"Lets give Thalia some quiet time. Everyone out." Annabeth said. "Bye Thalia. I have to go talk to Chiron. See you later." Annabeth headed out. Thalia tried to sleep but her sleep was plagued with nightmares about the cyclops, from both this night and the night she was turned in to a tree.

 **XXXXX**

Two weeks later:

Percy decided to go talk to Nico. "Hey Nico. Wait up."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Nico asked.

"I think you need to talk to Thalia. "

"Why?"

"Just go talk to her."

 **XXXXX**

Nico headed over to Zues' cabin. He knocked and Zach answered the door. "Is Thalia here? I need to talk to her." Nico asked.

"I'll go let her know your hear." Zach went to go get Thalia. "I'm going to go and give you some space because Thalia said if I don't I will regret it. Bye." Zach left, leaving Thalia and Nico alone. Thalia spoke first "Why are you here?"

"Percy said I should talk you you. Do you know why?"

"Yes. I have been needing to talk to you about something."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Rocco. He's not my brother, he's my son. He's also your son." Thalia said all in one breath, looking slightly scared.

Nico's eyes widened and he stared at her. "Is that why you left? Did you know you were pregnant when you and Annabeth left?"

Thalia spoke in a whisper "Yes."

"Did you ever think about telling me?!" Nico was yelling now.

"I was going to, but then you said that we were a stupid drunken mistake. I was scared that you wouldn't want him, that I would ruin your life."

"You should have told me! I deserved to know!"

"You did. But I was scared, I didn't know you were a demi-god. Monsters were hunting me and Annabeth, they would have also hunted Rocco if we hadn't come here. If I told you I thought you would have to live in a way so that we might be moving all the time. Getting attacked all the time, and on top of all that raising a kid." Thalia said.

"You could have brought me here with you!" Nico was still yelling.

"I thought that you were a mortal. Mortals can't cross that camp line."

"I still deserved you know. I don't know if I can forgive you for this. Nico said quietly, Thalia couldn't decide if him yelling or speaking quietly was scarier. Once Nico left the cabin Thalia broke down in tears. She cried for hours.

 **I'm sorry about that. Nico will eventually forgive Thalia. Next chapter will be the darkest chapter yet. Luke will be in it and he will be up to no good.**

 **~ WispyNauticalPhoenix**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have finally finished a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

Two days later Nico still wasn't speaking to Thalia. He left the room when ever she came in.

 **XXXXX**

"He's going to forgive you soon." Annabeth said.

"No, he's not." Thalia responded.

"He will want to see Rocco someday."

"He hasn't yet."

"He will." Annabeth argued. Suddenly the girls heard an explosion outside. They ran out to see the Colchis Bull about to charge at some campers. The campers they realized were Electra, Zach and Andie (daughter of Hades).

"Come on!" Thalia yelled. Both girls ran out to the fight and saw Nico and Percy fighting as well.

 **XXXXX**

Nico's P.O.V

I saw Thalia fighting and I felt bad that I wasn't talking to her. What if she got hurt or killed and I never got to saw I'm sorry to her. I was disrupted from my thoughts by the Colchis Bull charging at me and Percy. We jumped out of the way just in time. I was surprised to see a toddler crawling out in the midst of a battle. Thalia saw him to and yelled "Rocco!" She ran to grab him. The Colchis Bull saw her and was about to breath fire at her. Thalia didn't notice. Suddenly someone ran out and jumped on front of Thalia and Rocco, fire burst from the bull and engulfed them. The fire continued to surround them for a good twenty seconds. When the fire stopped Thalia and Rocco were completely fine. The guy who had blocked them from the fires back was turned and I could see a few flames on his jacket. They stood up and the strange guy turned to us and he had only one eye. I ran over to Thalia and Rocco.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Thalia looked surprised that I was speaking to her.

"Yeah, we're fine. This is Tyson." She said introducing me to the guy next to her with only one eye.

"How did you survive the flames?" Percy asked appearing next to me.

"I'm a cyclops." Tyson replied. "We're fire proof." I hugged Thalia, careful not to crush Rocco in between us.

"Um...We're in the middle of a battle." Annabeth said.

"Right. I'll go get Rocco somewhere safe." Thalia said. Thalia ran off and the rest of us attacked the the Colchis Bull. It took twenty more minutes before the bull was defeated. Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded us, knocking all of us out.

 **XXXXX**

No P.O.V

Everyone woke up slowly. Percy looked around. He couldn't see Thalia, Annabeth, Electra or Piper anywhere. He slowly got to his feet.

Annabeth! Thalia!" He yelled. Chiron ran over and asked. "Do you know where Annabeth, Thalia, Electra and Piper are? No one can find them."

"I haven't seen them." Percy replied.

"Haven't seen who?" Nico asked.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Electra and Piper." Chiron answered.

"Hey, guys." Clarisse yelled from the big house. "There's a note over here." The whole camp ran over. Chiron read the note in his head before reading it to us.

"If you want Thalia, Annabeth, Electra and Piper back alive, them you must give me the fleece. Signed Luke."

"If we give him the fleece he cam resurrect Kronos and it might kill Thalia." Clarisse said.

"What do you mean Kill Thalia?" Nico asked.

"Eleven years ago, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Luke were coming to Camp." Clarisse said. "On the half blood hill Thalia stayed behind so that the other could get away. Hades had sent out a lot of monsters to kill her as revenge, to hurt Zues. Thalia stayed behind to hold of the monsters and she was killed. Zues turned her into a tree. That's where the story of Thalia's tree came from. Three years ago Luke poisoned her tree. Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover and Tyson went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece. We though if would be able to save the tree. It did more than that, It brought Thalia back to life. Taking the fleece away from her tree has a small chance of killing her." Nico and Percy looked shocked.

"We have to go find them." Nico said.

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been going thru some writers block and we found out that my cat might have cancer.**

 **I will try to update regularly. Reviews and PMs are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

 **~WispyNauticalPhoenix**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have finally finished a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

"We have to find them! Just send us in a quest!" Nico yelled at Chiron. He, Chiron, Percy, Jason, Zach and Clarisse were all in the big house trying to decide what to do.

"You and Percy don't have enough training."

"So send Clarisse and the Stolls. We have to find them before Luke kills them."

"I am up to going on a quest. I can keep these to out of trouble." Clarisse said. Just then Travis and Conner Stoll came in to the big house. "Hey, Nico. Here's your kid." Conner handed Rocco to Nico. Nico looked a little uncomfortable with holding him. "Oh, calm down. He's your kid." Said Conner. **(In this story Conner and Electra like each other, but aren't dating yet.)** "What are we going to do?"

"We're still trying to figure out." Clarisse said.

"You haven't decided yet!? If we don't decide soon the girls will die!" Conner yelled. Just then Katie came in. "I heard yelling. You haven't decided yet?"

"Yeah." Travis answered. "This will take a while."

"The girls don't have a while. Luke will kill them." Clarisse yelled.

"Look Chiron. I am going to find them with or without your approval" Nico said angrily. Chiron sighed. "There's no way I'm going to be able you stop you from going, is there?"

Everyone immediately said "No."

"Who's going? Chiron asked. "I think Nico and Percy should be in charge."

Nico said "Me, Percy, Clarisse, Jason, Zach, The Stolls and Clarisse. Hey Katie, can you take care of Rocco?"

"Sure. Good luck. I hope you find them." Katie said.

"Go get ready for your quest." Chiron said. Everyone headed out.

 **XXXXX**

Thalia groaned as she tried to sit up. Her body felt like it was on fire. Thalia looked around, she was in a dark gray room with chains handing from the walls. The walls were cobble stone. The floor was cold and a little wet. She looked around again and saw Annabeth, Electra and Piper laying on the ground not far from her. "Annabeth!" She called. Annabeth started to stir. "What happened?"

"I don't know. My body feels like it's on fire. I don't want to move." Thalia said.

"Where are we?" Asked Electra.

"I don't know." Thalia answered. She tried to hug her sister but she couldn't move close enough. All of the girls were each chained to a different wall. Thalia was chained to a wall next to the door. Annabeth was chained to the wall with the door. Electra was chained to the wall next to Thalia. Piper was chained to the wall opposite her

Thalia tried to stand. Her legs felt like jelly but she was able to stay upright.

"We need to get out of her. I have to get back to Rocco." Thalia said, looking like she was going to kill who ever was holding them there and knowing Thalia, she probably would.

"How can we get out if we don't know who has us, where we are, or why we were taken." Piper said. Just then the door opened. All the girls stared in shock as Luke Castellen walked into the room and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I finally finished this chapter. I hope every body enjoys it.**

 **XXXXX**

"Why are we here?" Annabeth asked. Luke smiled and said "Everything happening is all part of my plan. I haven't decided if I'm going to keep Piper and Electra alive. Don't worry." He said grinning at there horrified faces. "Thalia and Annabeth will live." Thalia moved closer to her sister. Annabeth moved closer to Piper

 **XXXXX**

Nico, Percy, The Stolls, Jason, Zach and Clarisse were getting ready for there quest. "How do we find them?"

"We start searching anywhere we can."Clarisse said. Suddenly They heard rain pouring down and thunder in the sky. Everyone ran outside and almost ran in to Leo Valdez.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm here to help." Leo said. He moved to stand next to Jason. "We will find Piper, Annabeth and your sisters." He said trying to comfort Jason.

"Wow, Dad's really upset." Zach said. Nico turned to ask

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is Zues king of the sky. He must be really upset that Thalia and Electra are gone."

Zach replied. "I never thought he loved us much, I guess he did." Nico nodded thoughtfully. Chiron ran over. "I'm sorry, but you are going to have to put of your departer a couple days. The storm is a bit to wild for you to go out of camp in. I'm sorry."

 **XXXXX**

After that they couldn't leave because of the weather Nico decided to get to know his son. They had spent two hours together and Rocco was getting tired. Nico walked cask to Zues' cabin to put Rocco down to sleep. Nico walked out of Thalia's room after getting Rocco to sleep. He found Zach and Jason looking through a box. Nico walked over to see what they were doing.

"Hey, Nico." Zach said.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, sitting down next to them.

"We're looking through pictures of us from oer the last five years." Jason replied.

"Can I see?" Nico asked.

"Sure." Zach handed him a picture of Thalia, Electra, Zach and Jason. Thalia was leaning against her tree listening to music on an ipod. Electra was sitting next to her. The girls were watching Zach and Jason arm wrestling and laughing. Nico smiled at the picture.

"Do you want to see another one?" Zach asked. "It was the day Thalia and Annabeth left camp for Goode highschool." He handed the picture to Nico. After looking at it for about a minute he picked up another then froze, staring at it. The picture was of Thalia when she pregnant. She was sitting against her tree, she looked tired, but pretty. Nico felt sad. He missed everything about her pragnancy and Rocco's first two years. Zach and Jason watched him stare at the picture for a long time before Jason asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nico said sadly.

"Hey, don't be to mad at Thalia. You don't know the life Thalia's had."

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked.

"My and Thalia's mom wasn't the best. She would yell at Thalia and when she was really drunk she would hit her. Thalia basically raised me till I was two. Thats a lot of resposibility for a nine year old." Jason said. "Something happened to her, that if I told you she would kill me, that made her run away with me. She met Annabeth and a son of Hemes named Luke. She and I survived on the streets with them for three years before we met a satyr named Grover. I think you met him. After we met him we headed to camp. A cyclops and the furies found us. Thalia stayed behind to that Annabeth, Grover, Luke and I could get to camp safely. She was fatally wounded, so my dad turned her into a tree to save her. She was a tree for seven years and when she woke up everything was different. Annabeth was fiveteen, I wasn't five any more, I was twelve. She also found out that Luke, who she thought of like a brother, was evil. That was one of the thing that hurt her most. She has been through so much then sleeping with you, you telling her it was a stupid drunken mistake, then finding out she was pregnant. I think that was a bit to much for her, So she ran. She ran to the only place that has ever been a home to her and the only people that have ever been a family to her. She ran to the her only safe place, Camp Half-Blood. Thats why I think she didn't tell you about Rocco. She has stayed strong through everything life has thrown at her, and life thrown a lot her." Nico was speechless.

"I never thought about it like that." He said. "Now I get why she didn't tell me."

"Thalia has had a lot of people abandon her." Zach said. "Her mom. Our dad. All of her mom's family. Luke. She didn't want anymore people to abandon her after all of that."

"I get it now." Nico whispered after a minute of silence. "I wish I could tell her I'm sorry I was so mad and refused to talk to her, that I understand why she didn't tell me. Instead I may never see her again." Nico handed the picture to Jason.

You might want to see this one." Jason said, handing him a picture. It was Thalia, she was laying on one of the infirmary beds, holding a bundle of cloth. She looked exausted, but she was smiling. Nico looked closer and relised that Thalia was acually holding a baby wrapped in cloth.

"That was the day Rocco was born. Thalia was so tired, but she was so happy. She loved him from the start more than you can imagine."Jason said. "The only problem was Rocco was born a month early. He was to small. Apollo cabin thought he was going to die, but Thalia refused to lose him to. She barely left his side till he was big enough so that the Apollo cabin was sure he was going to live. Now he his a healthy toddler and everybody at camp loves him, even Ares cabin." Nico smiled. Suddenly Zach gasped and pointed at the space above Nico's head.

"You're being claimed!" He yelled. Zach and Jason pulled Nico toward the big house.

"Chiron! Chiron!" Zach yelled, trying to get the centar's attention. "Chiron! Come here!"

Chiron came out of the big house and gasped. He then said "All hail Nico di Angalo, son of Hades." The campers gasped and began whispering among themselves. Nico looked around for Percy. When he saw him, something appeared over Percy's head. Chiron saw this and said "All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

 **Yes, finally Percy and Nico have been claimed by there fathers! I couldn't decide how to write that part. I was wishing a had done it earlier so that Thalia and Annabeth could have been there, that I was thinking I would do it when that found the girls, but that seemed like to far into the story, so I did it now.**

 **I hope poeple liked this chapter. I loved writing it.**

 **I am going to try to update once a week, it might get pushed back to two weeks but I will try to keep it at one week.**

 **I know I said a few chapter ago that the story would be getting darker and it didn't, well next chapter will be getting darker, I promise.**

 **Please review or PM me with any questions you may have. You can also email me at my fanfiction email: wispynauticalphoenix .**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **WispyNauticalPhoenix**


	9. Chapter 9

**I updated! I hope you like it.**

The four girls sat silently in there respective corners.

"How are we going to get out of this hell hole?" Piper groaned.

"If we can't get ourselves out of here Chiron will end someone to get us out." Annabeth said, trying to comfort the younger girl. "Everything will be fine in the end. We just have to survive this and we will be back at camp safe and sound." Thalia wondered how Rocco was doing and if Nico was taking care of him. Just then the door banged open and Luke walked in closely followed by to large men dressed all on black.

"Everyone get up." Luke said, laughing at there scared faces. "Hey guys." He called to the big men all in black. "Come grab Thalia and bring her to room 52."

Luke's henchmen grabbed Thalia and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway, ingnoring Annabeth, Electra and Pipe screamimg her name. Luke put a blindfold on her head.

They walked in silence for about three minutes before Thalia was roughly shoved into a room. When her blindfold taken off, it took a few moments for Thalia's eyes to adjust to the bright light. After she could see again, Thalia looked around the room. She was a large pole in the middle of the room with handcuffs hanging from it. Next to the pole was a small table with syringes and knives on it.

The men holding Thalia pushed her against the pole and handcuffed her to the pole, her hand chained above her head.

Luke grabbed a syringe and said "This is diluted spider's venom. It wouln't kill you but it will make your blood feel like its on fire. He than jabbed the syringe in to her arm and enjected the venom into her bloodstream.

"I'm going to leave for about five minutes. That's about how long it takes to start burning. See you then."

When Luke came back Thalia was wimpering in pain, but she refused to cry, she wouldn't give satisfaction of seeing her like that. Luke said "I didn't want to do this but I need the fleece and you may know were it is."

Thalia glarred at him. "I will never tell you where the fleece is. You can go to Tartarus." She said, her voice straining from the pain.

"Oh you will tell me. Or you friends from camp when they see the video I'm about to send to them. First I'll wait till this dose of venom stops hurting, should take about a half-hour"

Thirty minutes later, Luke came back in and said Luke said. "Smile, Thalia." He than set up a camera pointed at Thalia. Luke started the camera.

"Hey everyone. Here's my problem, I need the Golden Fleece and you have it. But I have Thalia right here and I will do whatever I have to do to her to get the fleece. This." He held up a syringe. "Is diluted spider venom. It wouln't kill her but it will make her feel like her blood is on fire. Lets see how much it hurts, shall we?" Luke then injected the venom into her bloodstream once more. I'm going to pause till the venom takes efect. Should only take five minutes. Bye." Luke then paused the camera.

Five minutes later Luke unpaused the camera and said "Welcome back everyone. The venom is really working, you can see Thalia's in a lot of pain. This will happen to her a whole lot more if you don't give me the fleece."

"No! Don't give him the fleece!" Thalia yelled, "I can deal with this, it's not worth bringing Kronos back to save me!"

Luke turned and stabbed Thalia in the stomach. She cried out and started coughing up blood. Luke started cuting her arms, legs and stomach, Thalia was trying not to cry out but you could see silent tears run down her face. He also gave her a cut going down from her jaw bone to her collor bone, a cut on her cheek and a split lip. Within two minutes of Luke stabbing her, Thalia was covered in blood and could barely stand. Luke then said "I will keep doing this to her and the other girls if I don't get the fleece from you in a week."

"Don't give it to him!" Thalia cried weakly. Luke yelled "Shut up, Thalia!" and threw a knife at her and it hit her in the shoulder. Thalia screamed. He then stopped the video.

"All right. Get the doctor to patch Thalia up."

After the doctor stiched Thalia up, bandaged all of her cuts and made sure that the knive did no real danage to any of her internal organs, Thalia was given a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve tight black shirt and a pair of combat boots, she was taken back to Annabeth, Electra and Piper.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said at the sight of Thalia after she had been shoved into the room. The othe rgirls had been allowed to walk around without the chains, so the all hugged Thalia when she got back.

"What did he do to you?" Electra asked her sister.

"He injected diluted spider venom into my blood and then he stabbed and cut me." Thalia replied. "He video taped it and is going to send the video to camp to make them give him the fleece."

"What's that in your neck?" Piper asked. She gently pushed Thalia's shoulder length, spiky hair out of the way and then gasped.

"What happened to you? That's a huge cut." Annabeth said.

"It's nothing." Thalia replied, moving her hair so it covered the cut. "I hope Chiron doesn't give Luke the fleece. I mean we can get out of here on our own." Thalia kicked the wall in frustration.

"What the... ? The wall felt odd when I kicked it." Thalia knelt down and started feeling the wall.

"I think there might be a door here. The wall doesn't feel like stone, it feels like wood." With a final yank Thalia pulled off a piece of wood. "There is a door! I think Electra can fit through here!"

"Are you sure?" Electra asked timidly.

"Electra, you're tiny. If anyone can fit it's you." Thalia said. "Please? You might be our only hope."

"Okay. I'll go." Electra said, looking scared.

"You can make it outside. I love you, baby you get outside, you find out where we are, you get back you camp, then you get us out fo here. I know this is a lot to ask of a fourteen year old, but I know you can do it. Good luck, Electra." Thalia said, hugging her. Piper hugged her as well and said "If any of Luke's men see you, don't be afried to kick him where it really hurts. I love you." Annabeth then took her turn to hug Electra and give her some advice.

"If you can, find a knife. I think most of Luke's men are demi gods, so you shouldn't have a ton of trouble getting a celetial bronze dagger or something like that. You'll need on to defend youself against monsters. Remember, you're a daughter of Zues, monsters will pick up your scent quickly. Love you and good luck." And with that, Electra wiggled through the hole and to freedom. The remaining girls sat in silence till Annabeth said "Luke is going to be pissed."

They all shared a small smile before silence then sleep over took them.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you have any questions.**

 **I am going on a two week trip in a couple of days so I won't be updating till I get back.**

 **And, it turns out my cat doesn't have cancer, just an infection, so he will be fine.**

 **~WispyNauticalPhoenix**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three days since Nico and Percy had been claimed and the weather had cleared, but they had no clue at to where to look. Nico's little sister, Andie, came running over to Nico and Percy.

"Guys! There's something you need to see!" She said, looking slightly scared. "Come on!" Andie turned and ran back to the big house with Nico and Percy following closely behind. They got to Chiron's office to find Jason, Zach, Travis and Conner, Katie, Leo and Clarisse waiting. Andie moved to go sit next to Zach. Chiron cleared his throat and said "We just received a video from Luke. It is a week old" His voice was shaking when he said that. Chiron pressed play. Luke's face appeared on the screen. Behind him they could see Thalia chained to a pole.

"Hey everyone. Here's my problem, I need the Golden Fleece and you have it. But I have Thalia right here and I will do whatever I have to do to her to get the fleece. This." He held up a syringe. "Is diluted spider venom. It wouldn't kill her but it will make her feel like her blood is on fire. Lets see how much it hurts, shall we?"

Luke then injected the venom into her bloodstream once more. I'm going to pause till the venom takes effect. Should only take five minutes. Bye."

The screen went black for a few moments before Luke was back and said "Welcome back everyone. The venom is really working, you can see Thalia's in a lot of pain. This will happen to her a whole lot more if you don't give me the fleece."

"No! Don't give him the fleece!" Thalia yelled, "I can deal with this, it's not worth bringing Kronos back to save me!"

Luke turned and stabbed Thalia in the stomach. She cried out and started coughing up blood. Luke started cutting her arms, legs and stomach, Thalia was trying not to cry out but you could see silent tears run down her face. He also gave her a cut going down from her jaw bone to her collar bone, a cut on her cheek and a split lip. Within two minutes of Luke stabbing her, Thalia was covered in blood and could barely stand. Luke then said "I will keep doing this to her and the other girls if I don't get the fleece from you in a week."

"Don't give it to him!" Thalia cried weakly. Luke yelled "Shut up, Thalia!" and threw a knife at her and it hit her in the shoulder. Thalia screamed was the knife made contact with her shoulder.

The screen then went black.

Everybody looked like they were either going to be sick or going to break something. Katie and Andie both started quietly crying and Travis and Zach each went to comfort the girlfriends, while looking sick themselves.

Nico stared in shock at the now black screen. How could someone do that to a person? He had to save Thalia. Rocco needed his mother and as much as Nico didn't want to admit it he needed Thalia. He looked over at Percy to see him standing in silence, his hands were in fists. He looked angry and sick at the same time and Nico wondered if he was thinking that Annabeth might have to go through the same as Thalia.

"Don't worry. We will find them." Andie said. She then hugged him.

 **XXXXX**

Electra looked around at her surroundings. She was in a forest, hiding in a tree, trying to get away from Luke's demi god goons.

It had been almost a week since she had gotten out of the prison and started heading back to camp.

Electra had found out that Luke had been keeping them in an abandoned missile silo in Maine right near the Canadian border. She had been chased back several times so it took longer to get to camp than she hoped.

Three of Luke's demi gods had found her and chased her into the forest. Electra was about to jump down and knock them out. She was glad that there was only three.

She counted to three and jumped, landing on the closest one, knocking him out. The other two had heard this and turned to her, weapons at the ready. Electra drew a dagger she had stolen from some other demi god.

Both of the demi gods advancing on her were guys and a lot bigger than her. Electra could use that to her advantage.

One of them charged at her, she side stepped him and used her foot to trip him. Electra kicked him in the head to knock him out.

The other guy was staring at her in shock. He then ran at her and slashed at her with his sword. Electra hissed in pain as his sword made contact with her side. She touched her side and felt blood on her hand. He ran at her again, knocking her to the ground. He started chocking her. Electra was starting to lose conscious when he was pulled of her. By the sound of the crash she heard, Electra presumed he was thrown into a tree. Two concerned faces appeared above her. Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang stared back at her. Frank offered her a hand and pulled her up. Hazel handed Electra some ambrosia.

"Are you alright" Hazel asked, looking worried. "Andie called and said Thalia, Annabeth, Piper and you had been kidnapped by Luke."

"I'm fine Hazel." Electra assured the older girl. "Luke does have Thalia, Annabeth and Piper. I have to get to camp and tell them where to go." Electra said in a rush.

"Okay. Let's go." Frank said. They started walking back to Camp Half-Blood.

They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes before Hazel broke the silence.

"How did you get away from Luke?"

Electra looked away with tears in her eyes before saying, "Thalia found a hole in the wall that was big enough for me to get through. Thalia, Annabeth and Piper told me to run, find out where we were and get back to camp." Electra stopped for a minute. "Once I got to camp I was to lead them to where Luke had us. I will get my sister out of there. Luke tortured her pretty bad. She was covered in cuts and bruises. He's going to do worse when he find out I got away."

Hazel hugged her. When she pulled away, she too had tears in her eyes. Frank looked at them and reached over and rubbed Electra shoulder.

"We will help you find them." Frank said. "I promise."

"So do I," said Hazel.

The trio walked on, quietly speaking to each other.

 **XXXXX**

Three days later Electra, Hazel and Frank stumbled across the border line in to camp. Electra being a daughter of Zues and Hazel sorta being a daughter of Hades, attracted a lot of monsters. The trio had been chased for the past two days by two cyclops, a furie and three hell hounds. They had almost been to camp before they had been attacked and had to back track.

They all leaned against Thalia's tree, just inside the border. The monster pounded on the invisible force field that protected the camp.

"We need to talk to Chiron." Hazel said.

"Wait." Electra said. "There's something you should know. Rocco's dad came to camp.

"Hazel and Frank stared at her in shock.

"Rocco's dad is a demi god?" Frank asked. "Talk about coincidence."

"Andie told me a son of Hades came to camp. So did a son of Poseidon." Hazel said. "IS he Rocco's father?"

"Did Andie tell you what he looked like?" Electra asked.

"She said that he had black hair and eyes. And that he likes black."

"That's Nico. Rocco's father. That would make you his aunt." Electra replied. Hazel nodded and said "I can't wait to meet my brother."

"Yeah." Electra said, smiling. "Now we can go talk to Chiron. Come on."

The three demi gods ran towards the bid house, yelling Chiron's name.

 **XXXXX**

Four days after the video and they still had no idea as to where to start looking for the girls. Nico, Percy, Zach, Jason, The Stolls, Andie and Clarisse were standing around a map.

Katie was watching Rocco, trying to keep him from missing Thalia to much.

"We have been working, without a break for six hours. We are never going to find them if we don't rest." Jason said. "I think we should take fifteen minutes, just go get some food or rest. Just take fifteen minutes then meet back here to get back work."

Nico, Percy, the Stolls, Leo,Jason, Zach, Andie and Chiron all turned when they heard the latter's name being yelled. Electra, Hazel and Frank burst into the room. They all looked exhausted. Andie moved to hug Hazel. Clarisse also, surprisingly, hugged Frank. At first Jason and Zach just stared at Electra, they then both moved to hug her. After the let go, Electra stumbled, looking like she was about to faint. Jason helped her to a chair while Zach ran to get some ambrosia and bandages.

Hazel this is Nico di Angalo." Andie introduced. "Our brother. Nico this is Hazel Levesque, our sister."

"Nice to meet you Nico." Hazel said. "So you're Rocco's father."

"Nico to meet you to." Nico replied, a little stiffly, as if he was not sure what to do with two little sisters. "Yeah, I'm Rocco's dad."

They stared at each other for a minute before Andie said "Well...this is an awkward silence." Both Hazel and Nico smiled at that. Just then Zach was back with ambrosia and bandages.

 **XXXXX**

After Electra, Hazel and Frank had been patched up and gotten a bit of food and water, they began explaining.

"After Luke's goons brought Thalia back in, she found a hole in the wall. I was the only one small enough to fit. I was sent to camp to bring you to where Luke's keeping them and to tell you that Luke's planning to attack camp sometime in the next two weeks, they was ten days ago so he will attack soon.

Thalia, Annabeth and Piper are being held in an abandoned missile silo in Maine right near the Canadian border." Electra looked around at everyone staring at her.

"We need to find them soon, he was probably really mad that I got out and took it out on them. You saw what he did to Thalia when he wasn't made, I'm scared to think about what he will do when he is mad."

Chiron took a deep breath and said "I'm switching the team around a bit. Clarisse, Leo, Conner, Travis. You are all staying here to get camp ready for an attack. Find Tyson and get to work preparing camp. Nico, Percy, Jason, Zach, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Andie and Electra you are all going to rescue the Thalia, Annabeth and Piper. You can take the Argo II. Go get ready and meet here in an hour."

And with that everyone dispersed to the tasks.

 **I'm sorry about taking so long to finish the chapter and post it. I am going to post the next chapter within the next week.**

 **The next chapter is going to be mostly Thalia, Annabeth and Piper and a bit of the rest of the team. I'm probably not going to write anything for the team staying at camp, only the one taking the Argo II.**

 **I would love some feedback if anyone has any. Please please leave a review or PM me if you any questions. You can also email me at wispynauticalphoenix .**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review are followed or favorited my story or me.**

 **~WispyNauticalphoenix**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N**

 **I think I have been trying to add too many people into this story, so I'm going to have Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Percy and Nico as the main characters, and Leo, Hazel, Frank, Zach, Electra and Andie as other characters. I am also going to have any other characters in little scenes every once in awhile.**

 **My reasoning for Luke stabbing Thalia is that he never cared for her or Annabeth when he was on the run with them, he actually started to resent them both Zues and Athena cared for them when, he thought, Hermes didn't care for him.**

 **Also, I decided that that Argo II was not destroyed in the fight against Gaea so it's still around, probably in Bunker 9.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Zach, Electra and Andie.**

Electra was on her way to see Chiron about changing the teams around. She knocked on his door.

"Come on in," he called. "Hey Electra."

"Chiron, I think it's a good idea to change the teams a bit more. We need more people to stay here to get the camp ready. I think that Percy, Nico and Jason should go to find the girls and the rest of us should stay and get the camp ready. What do you think?"

Chiron thought for a minute then agreed with her. "You've seen Luke's army, I'll take your advice on this. Go let the rest of the team know."

Electra nodded then ran of to find them.

 **XXXXX**

Ten days ago:

Thalia, Annabeth and Piper were sitting in the prison room, waiting for Luke to come in and find out that Electra had escaped.

It had been about two hours since Electra had gone and by Annabeth's calculations, which were almost never wrong, Luke would be coming by any minute now.

The three girls sat together in a corner, staring at the door. They heard footsteps outside and they all held the breath. The door swung open and Luke walked in, a cocky grin on his face. He was followed by two large men who had swords. He looked around and his grin faded once he saw that Electra was nowhere in sight. "Where is she. Where is she!" Luke yelled at them and slammed the door shut. He yelled again in frustration and slammed his hands against the wall.

Thalia, Annabeth and Piper had all stood up bay now and were still standing in the corner. They held hands and watched Luke yell and turn various shades of red.

Luke calmed down and whispered something to his two goons. They nodded and grabbed Thalia and Annabeth and pulled them away from Piper. Thalia and Annabeth yelled and tried to fight back but the two guys were much bigger then them and had no trouble pushing them against a wall and holding them there.

Luke grabbed Piper and shoved her to the floor. He then crawled on top of her and, as Thalia and Annabeth watched, helpless, he forced himself on her. Thalia and Annabeth screamed and struggled, trying to help, but there was nothing they could do. Piper was crying and trying to get out from under him.

 **XXXXX**

After Luke and his goons had left, Annabeth and Thalia hurried to Piper who was laying on the ground. She was covered in bruises and had a split lip. Thalia and Annabeth sat on either side of her and whispered comforting things to till she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth whispered over and over, hugging Piper.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to make him wish he had never been born," Thalia said, also hugging Piper. "Jason's going to be pissed. He'll probably help me kill him."

"What's Jason going to think? This will ruin our relationship," Piper sobbed.

"Don't say that. Jason loves you. Whatever happens, he will stand by you. I know it kinda sound cheesy, but it's the truth," Thalia said. "He loves you more than anything."

"No matter what happens, Thalia and I will stand by you, so will he," Annabeth comforted. Piper hugged them both tighter. "Thank you," she whispered. The of them sat in the cold dark room till Luke came back, bringing some food with him. Much to the girls happiness he left Piper alone, till the next day. The cycle kept going on every other day and Annabeth and Thalia were powerless to stop it.

Present:

Thalia, Annabeth and Piper were again sitting close together in the dark. Luke had come by about an hour ago and Piper was still shaking from what had happened.

 **XXXXX**

Jason stood at the front of the Argo II, he, Percy and Nico should reach the bunker were the girls were being held in about two hours. As much as he was worried about Thalia and Annabeth, he was just a little bit more worried about Piper and could you blame him? She was his girlfriend after all. If Luke had hurt Piper like he had hurt Thalia, He would kill Luke, scratch that, he would kill Luke anyway for what he did to Thalia. Jason heard Percy and Nico walk up behind him and without turning he said, "We're almost there. We should probably think of a plan." He then headed back inside. Percy and Nico looked surprised and Jason's abruptness, they still followed him inside.

"You both need weapons," Jason said grabbing a bag he had brought. "This is for Percy."

He handed Percy a pen.

"This is Riptide. Click the pen and it will turn into a celestial bronze sword. Your dad sent it before we left."

Percy stepped away from Nico and Jason and clicked the sword.

"This is so cool," he said inspecting the sword. Jason turned to Nico and handed him a long black sword.

"This is a Stygian Iron sword. It has the power to suck away it's victim's essence, so don't hit any of us with it."

Nico held up the sword, which was about three feet long and said, "I agree with Percy, this is so cool."

"What's your weapon?" Percy asked. Jason held up a gold coin. He flipped it and it turned into a gold sword. "It also turns into a javelin if I flip it the other way. Alright, we also have the girls weapons, Piper's horn of plenty and Katoptris, Annabeth's dagger and hat, and Thalia's Mace canister and Aegis." As he said the name of each of the items he put them of the table.

"What are these?" Percy asked. "I mean, why is there a mace canister? What does it do?

"I guess I should explain these weapons," Jason replied. "I'll start with Annabeth's. The hat turns the wearer invisible and she's had the dagger since she was seven. Luke gave it to her back when he cared about her and Thalia. Piper's next. This is the cornucopia, also known as the horn of plenty. It used to be one of the horns of Achelous, the river god. The dagger is Katoptris, it used to belong to Helen of Troy. Piper gets visions from her dagger about what's going to happen so that's helpful. Now Thalia's. The Mace canister turns into a spear and the silver bracelet is called Aegis and turns into shield that had the face of Medusa of it and all monsters find it terrifying."

Percy and Nico stared at all of the weapons for a minute.

"When did the girls start needing to protect themselves?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth was seven when she ran away the first time and monsters had been attacking for about a year before that. Thalia was twelve when she was turned into a tree, but I think she had been getting attacked for like five years before that. Piper was lucky, she only came to camp a year or two ago and she was never attacked before she came."

Nico and Percy stayed silent for a moment before Percy said "I can't believe that Annabeth and Thalia have been living like this all of their lives. Nico and I have been living like this for a month and I'm tired and always on the look out for monsters."

Nico said nothing, instead stared out at the cloudy sky.

 **XXXXX**

The three girls sat facing the door. They all had bruises from when Luke came. Even though Luke only hurt Piper, Thalia and Annabeth would try to stop him and his guards would hurt them to make them stop.

Thalia's old wounds from when Luke had taken her away still hurt and Luke had used a Celestial Bronze blade so they were taking a while to heal.

"I don't think anyone's coming to help us," Thalia announced. "We should have tried to get out a long time ago."

Your wounds were still healing, they are still healing, Annabeth replied. "You could get even more hurt or you could die."

I don't care. We can't stay here. Look whey he's been doing to Piper. What happens when he has no use for us anymore? He will kill us. We should have tried to get out the first time he hurt us."

I agree with Thalia," Piper said, her voice shaking. "I can't keep living like this, with him coming in and doing that to me. I want to get out of here."

"We need a plan. Next time Luke comes in Thalia and I will hide behind the door and take Luke hostage," Annabeth said. "He always has a dagger or sword on him so all we need to do is one of us grabs him and the other gets the sword and holds it up to his neck. Piper, you're going to need to get behind us as soon as he grab Luke. We don't want the other guards grabbing you. After that we make the guards drop their swords, Piper picks them up and we knock them out. The hard part is getting out of here. We need to find a control room, there should be a map in there. After that we grab all the weapons we need and get out."

Thalia and Piper stared at her.

"This going to be hard," Thalia whispered, "but I'm willing to do whatever we need to do, to get out of here and get Piper away from Luke."

Piper nodded and grabbed Annabeth's and Thalia's hands.

"Thank you. You are both very good friends."

Annabeth and Thalia smiled and hugged her.

"Luke will be back tomorrow" Annabeth said. "When we hear him coming, Thalia and I hide behind the door and hopefully the plan will go alright and we will be back home soon."

 **A/N**

 **I know that this wasn't a very long chapter and I should have written more, but I have writers block and I don't know what to write. I am going to try to update at least once a month, hopefully more. Please review and follow/ favorite. It will help me get more chapters out if more people want them.**

 **To Sparklesareawesome.**

 **Again, thank you for your very nice PM. That really helped me get a new chapter out even of it's not that good.**

 **Thank you,**

 **WispyNauticalPhoenix**


End file.
